


No Use Sulking

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Since Talia Framed him, Tim had to leave Europe so he and Selina talk about his next move.





	No Use Sulking

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

No use sulking

“There’s no use in sulking,” Selina said from where she was perched on his couch admiring the diamonds he’d lifted just before he left Europe. “So you had to give up on your big score and come back to the states early it happens?”

“It happens that Batman’s psychotic stalker who just happens to be the daughter of a semi immortal terrorist decides to frame you for murdering some two bit criminal,” he said looking over at her. “Now I’ve got Talia digging into my whole Stray identity and all my plans to irritate Batman are in tatters because he’s still so on edge that it’s no fun to lead him around.”

“But you got such lovely parting gifts,” She said holding up a particularly well crafted necklace. “Can I have this one?” He found himself chuckling because he knew she’d just steal it if he said no but it was nice of her to ask so he nodded and she quickly pocketed it. “Look I get how fun it can be aggravating the Bat and while I’m not sure it’s healthy it is better than trying to kill him or something.”

“I’ve never wanted him dead, but I do love showing he’s not as smart as he thinks he is,” he said looking over at her. “After all if I wanted him dead he would be and that’s one thing that bugs me it shouldn’t be that easy he’s Batman but I can easily think up plenty of ways to do him in.”

“Your not insane Tim,” Selina said casually. “I could think of ways to do him in easily too it is a lot easier when you aren’t obsessed with him so maybe this is a good thing.” She said walking over and he noticed she’d pocketed more than just the necklace she asked for. “Perhaps you should use this break to decide on some goals that have nothing to do with Batman.”

“You might be right,” he said thinking he didn’t want to turn into one of the Arkham regulars. “In fact maybe it is time I get on with my life and even let the Bat know that I’m still alive.” He said to himself and saw Selina turn to stare at him. “Of course he doesn’t get to know I’m Stray that’s our little secret but I’ve got other identities prepared maybe I’ll take a break and play on the Hero side again for a bit.”

“So you were always eventually going to tell him that you were still alive?” She asked suspiciously and he nodded. “You realise once he knows for sure your alive he might figure out your Stray after all?” He just smiled at her and she frowned. “You know when you smile like that you make me nervous Tim.”

“Oh this is going to be loads of fun,” he said to himself ignoring her remark. “I’ll just have to see what I’ve got in my closet.” He saw her shaking his head as he headed up the stairs of his current safe house to see how he was planning to go about things. “I will need your help to pull something I have in mind off can I count on you?”

“That depends entirely on what you want me to do Tim,” she said after a moment. “Your one of my favorite people but I never agree to things until I see the fine print.” He nodded and started to head up the stairs. “I’ll just amuse myself investigating your safe if you don’t mind,” she called after him. He knew she’d probably pocket quiet a bit but he didn’t care it was never about the money it was about the freedom from being Tim Drake or Robin and just enjoying himself.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
